Cantarella
by PczZitoO
Summary: Basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Vocaloid. Rima busca por medio de la música volver a encontrarse con aquel joven que toco para ella una vez durante su niñez, el cual no recuerda. Su única prueba de que fue real es la melodia de aquella hermosa canción.


_**Disclamer: **Vampire Knight no me pertenece y no lo hara, la trama es mìa. Asì que di no al plagio. **  
**_

_¡Comencemos con el Fic!  
_

* * *

_**CANTARELLA**_

_**By B. Poot**_

&._**  
**_

El sonido inundo por completo toda la mansión. Las notas salían casi por si solas. ¿Podría ser por años de práctica quizás? El tiempo se paraba cada vez que tocaba el Violín, cada vez que trataba de imitar esas notas todo terminaba en desastre.

—Bravo —dijo mi padre mientras aplaudía fascinado después de escuchar la pequeña pieza que acababa de tocar.

—Gracias —conteste algo distraída

—A todos les encantara, la fiesta de esta noche será todo un éxito —continúo sonriente

—Si…todo un éxito —conteste desanimada mientras guardaba el instrumento en su estuche y me disponía a salir del la habitación.

—¡ Oh vamos Rima! Anímate hoy será tu gran debut —continúo con felicidad

Lo observe por un momento para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que tocaba el violín, pero si era la primera vez que lo tocaba para un público mayor a tres personas; No podía borrar de mi cabeza aquel hermoso sonido, aquel que escuche hace unos once años atrás en esta misma mansión.

* * *

_Los narcisos se abrían maravillosamente ante la vista humana, mientras algunos sonidos nocturnos se escuchaban en el ambiente. Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente seis años de edad jugaba felizmente en el jardín, pronto hizo acto de presencia su madre invitándola a entrar. Ella obedeció con una sonrisa _

—_Rima hoy tenemos visitas —dijo su madre mientras acomodaba el vestido negro de la pequeña rubia—. Por favor compórtate _

_La niña solo asintió con un ligero "si mamá" para luego volver al jardín. No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la llegada del visitante a la mansión. Normalmente los invitados siempre eran personas de negocios, socios de su padre que llegaban a cerrar tratos o cosas por el estilo, así que no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió jugando._

_Sus coletas se movían a cada movimiento que ella hacía, su pequeña figura se movía grácilmente entre los rosales, interpretando un vals que solo existía en su imaginación. Pero por desgracia tropezó con sus propios pasos cayendo al suelo en el proceso._

—_Auch... —susurró mientras tocaba su rodilla raspada de la cual salía un poco de sangre. La niña reprimió un gemido de dolor al sentir una punzada de dolor en su mandíbula. _

"_Tienes que ignorarlo" se dijo a sí misma._

_Un sonido celestial llego hasta sus oídos sacándola de sus pensamientos y de su dolor, un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado, pero que era realmente hermoso. Hipnotizada por la melodía se dirigió adentro de la casa, pasó de largo el salón en el cual estaban sus padres con aquel "famoso" invitado para llegar a la tercera puerta del lado derecho del corredor. Silenciosamente la abrió._

"_Un Niño..." pensó al ver al chico de espaldas a ella, quien sostenía un extraño instrumento _

—_¿ Quién es? —preguntó el niño sin volver la vista, la pequeña rubia se tenso un poco ante la pregunta del chico pero no contesto —; entiendo..._

_Rima entró a la habitación para tomar asiento en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado del pequeño músico. El chico comenzó a tocar en silencio deleitando a la niña junto a él, con aquel bello sonido._

"_Que hermoso sonido —pensó Rima moviendo sus pies que colgaban del sofá—, yo también quisiera tocar así" _

_La pieza termino y el pequeño cuarto de estar se envolvió en silencio, pero este no duro mucho ya que el chico habló_

—_¿ Te ha gustado? —preguntó el pequeño desconocido procediendo a guardar el instrumento, para luego volverse hacia la pequeña de coletas, sin embargo su rostro resultaba borroso y ligeramente ensombrecido._

_Rima asintió con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible. El niño sonrió dejando ver dos pequeños colmillos iguales a los de la pequeña_

—_Me alegra… —susurró devolviéndole la sonrisa._

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue su rostro en el espejo, después situó su vista en el violín que se reflejaba en el vidrio. Realmente no se sentía segura de sí misma, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Los invitados ya habían llegado, el salón del primer piso se encontraba lleno de personas importantes —conocidos de sus padres—en el mundo vampírico, que era al que ella pertenecía.

—Será rápido —trató de tranquilizarse, pero su corazón parecía decir todo lo contrario.

Volvió a echar una última mirada al espejo. En él se reflejaba su propio reflejo, su fina figura se veía envuelta por un hermoso vestido rojo de falda corta con escote, adornado con detalles y encaje negro, mientras su cabello se encontraba sujeto por lazos negros.

—Señorita Rima, su padre la está esperando a bajo —comunicó una sirvienta desde la puerta. Rima asintió cerrando el estuche de su violín antes de tomarlo y salir al pasillo, donde se encontró con el sonido característico de un piano.

"¿Quien puede estar tocando?" Se preguntó bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

El piano había dejado de sonar, ahora los aplausos era lo único que se podía apreciar en el salón. Personas y más personas, solo eso lograba distinguir en aquel salón color crema, arreglado con cortinas moradas.

En medio del salón se encontraba el autor de tan triste melodía que acababa de ser interpretada, un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos de un rojo color. Su semblante daba la impresión haber sido tallado en mármol, todo de aquel sujeto parecía tan irreal

—Kaname-sama es muy hábil con el piano —comentó una vampiresa cerca de ella captando su atención.

Rima la volteo a ver con curiosidad bien disimulada.

La vampiresa era una mujer bastante hermosa, tal vez demasiado. Sus cabellos eran de un hermoso castaño claro y sus ojos de un color ámbar bastante pálido, sus pómulos eran delicados que incluso parecía que una simple brisa la podría romper.

—Es verdad, también su primo es hábil con los instrumentos musicales —señalo otra con una sonrisa dejando ver sus delgados y mortales colmillos—, escuche que vendría esta noche.

Las demás invitadas rieron encantadas con el comentario.

—Sería maravilloso escuchar su solo de violín

—¿ Violín? —musito Rima incrédula.

Su vista se poso en el chico llamado Kaname que recién había tocado el piano, junto a él se encontraba una joven hermosa similar a él, un poco más baja que su acompañante. Ella reía alegremente al ser acariciada por el joven, quien mostraba unos ojos llenos de devoción hacia la chica de cabello largo y lacio.

Hacían una pareja muy bonita, perfecta si se le podría decir así. Juntos daban la impresión de deslumbrar y opacar a los que los rodeaban.

—Veo que te ha llamado la atención el joven Kaname Kuran y su hermana menor, la señorita Yuuki —exclamó el padre de Rima acercándose a ella con dos copas de vino en su mano.

—Algo así —respondió la chica apartado la vista de la pareja, para ver a su progenitor —; ¿Me llamabas?

El hombre rubio asintió sonriente mientras le entregaba una copa de las que traía consigo. Atrás del líder de la familia Touya venia una sirvienta, quien tomo posesión del instrumento de la chica. Se despidió con una reverencia bajo la mirada de Rima, la cual asintió. Sabía que se llevaba el violín para prepararlo.

—Así es, quería presentarte a alguien —comentó su padre, para luego reír como si recordara algo agradable—. Creo que se llevaran bien —dijo tomando a la joven de la mano, para guiarla entre la multitud de personas en busca de dicho personaje.

Rima observó como en la pista de baile las faldas de las mujeres volaban graciosamente, mientras que los hombres demostraban sus aptitudes para el baile clásico. Realmente era hermoso aquel mundo al que pertenecía, pero por más hermoso que fuese no le satisfacía.

—Rima —llamó su padre haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos y fijara su vista en la persona que se encontraba junto a él —, te presento a Shiki Senri, es hijo de Rido Kuran.

Frente a la heredara de la familia Touya se encontraba un joven bien parecido. Sus cabellos rojos se encontraban parcialmente desordenados y sus ojos contrastaban con su tez mortecina. Sin duda alguna él era un vampiro de clase noble.

—Es un placer —saludo educadamente el joven tomando la mano de la chica violinista para besarla delicadamente.

Shiki vestía un traje negro a excepción de la camisa azul que contrastaba con sus ojos; sus zapatos estaban pulcramente lustrados mientras la corbata estaba atada a la perfección. Una buena presentación para un simple evento, pensó Rima.

—El placer es mío —respondió la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo, sin apartar su vista de aquellos ojos azules.

El joven era hermoso. Tanto que la atención de Rima solo estaba centrada en él, como si su sola presencia opacara a los demás a su alrededor. Cosa que no era seguido en ella, puesto no había algo en ese mundo que le interesara concretamente.

—Shiki abrirá tu pieza

Rima asintió ante las palabras de su padre. Realmente no le importaba quién tocara, lo único que quería era que esa persona la escuchara. Aunque no estaba del todo segura de que ese chico se encontrara en esa fiesta, tenía la esperanza de que sus notas llegaran a él.

Shiki tenía una expresión seria y neutra. No parecía tener interés en la fiesta o en cualquiera que se le acercara, cosa que provoco en la chica un cierto malestar, aunque por supuesto ella tenía ya a alguien a quien quería encontrar. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la joven rubia. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando varias vampiresas se le acercaron en un intento de seducirlo con sus dulces palabras. Aunque ella tampoco podía decir que eso estaba mal, ya que ella también hacia lo mismo, al contrario le gustaba alejarse de los demás. Solo había accedido a tocar para satisfacer sus propios intereses.

No paso mucho tiempo después de haber sido cordialmente presentada al chico pelirrojo cuando su padre dio aviso de preparar todo para el _solo_ de su hija. Rima se encontraba nerviosa y mucho, aunque lo sabia disimular muy bien. En un intento por calmarse corrió al baño y trato de mojarse un poco la cara para disminuir el calor que crecía dentro de ella, a causa de los nervios.

La angustia comenzó a crecer en su pecho y la desconfianza comenzó a invadir su ser. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Era solo un pequeño concierto ¿no?

Inmersa en su mar de dudas y pensamientos negativos salió del baño casi corriendo, pero su carrera fue detenida por algo bastante duro y suave a la vez. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un amplio y bien formado pecho —a pesar de estar bajo un forro de ropa— y lo segundo un par de ojos bastante enigmáticos. Rima se quedo inmóvil en su sito mientras su cintura era rodeaba tímidamente por las manos de su compañero.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos rompió aquel contacto y sus labios se encontraban a un suspiro de los del pelirrojo. Shiki tenía sus ojos azules centrados en los delgados labios de Rima, quien no parecía estar consciente de que su espacio personal era invadido.

Él se separo gentilmente de ella, haciendo que Rima recordara lo que pronto vendría.

—Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa —se apresuró a decir la joven.

El joven vampiro negó.

—Es culpa de ambos —dijo con su suave voz —, veo que también estas nerviosa —continuó notando que la joven lucía un poco distinta de hacia unos minutos.

—Algo —contestó Rima tratando de salir de aquella conversación, no le agradaba hablar acerca de eso —, ¿También? ¿Estás nervioso?

Era la primera vez que ella tocaba frente al público, pero Shiki no. Todos hablaban de lo bien que tocaba el violín y como era un prodigio en ello. Rima pensó que trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero al ver sus orbes azules noto que estaba equivocada. Las suaves facciones de Shiki estaban tensas, solo alguien que era lo bastante observador podía notarlo.

—Siempre estoy nervioso antes de tocar frente a los demás —admitió el joven con la mirada baja—, sin embargo cuando toco el violín siento que todo el miedo desaparece —finalizó dejando que una sonrisa adornara sus labios.

De alguna manera ella podía entender a que se refería. Cada vez que ella tomaba el instrumento y sentía su tacto en sus manos la calma la invadía, era la única forma que Rima se sentía cerca de él, del chico que le había tocado hacía mucho tiempo atrás en una de las habitaciones de esa mansión.

La voz de su padre resonó cerca de ellos seguido de aplausos. Ese era el anunció de su debut. La joven vampira sintió que el alma se le escapaba, aun no estaba lista.

Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, pero el temblor se detuvo cuando Shiki le toco él hombro, por alguna extraña razón su tacto era tranquilizador.

—Me adelantare —avisó a Rima dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña. De alguna forma aquel gesto se le hizo vagamente familiar, aunque no pudo reconocer de donde…

Los pasos del músico resonaron entre los pasillos, cada vez más lejanos, hasta perderse entre los demás sonidos. Tan pronto como la silueta de Shiki desapareció del pasillo la ansiedad regreso a ella, todo sentimiento de confort se había esfumado junto a él.

Rima se apoyo en la pared contigua en espera de su pieza, no había que tener miedo, después de todo era lo que ella quería, era lo que ella necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el silencio que se había instalado en el salón. Todo permanecía quieto, sin embargo una melodía suave comenzó a expandirse por el aire, si tuviera que describirlo era como el sonido del otoño, era la música del viento. El sonido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte adquiriendo tonos altos y bajos, formando una melodía extraña que comenzaba a embriagar a todo el que le escuchaba. El ritmo era rápido, como una frágil gacela, sin embargo era tan fuerte y llena de contradicciones. Rima no podía descifrar si era una música triste, feliz, oscura, solitaria o nostálgica. Solo podía decir que transmitía un extraño sentimiento de plenitud.

La pieza comenzó a bajar la intensidad, tomando un ritmo relajado y juguetón, para luego volver a iniciar con sus tonos altos.

"Esta sensación… ya la eh experimentado antes"

Instintivamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección al salón, donde las personas se encontraban apretadas unas con otras. Todos tenían la vista en el centro del lugar, ahí había alguien de pie, tocando el violín con una gracia tal que incluso Vivaldi moriría otra vez de la envidia. Rima se abrió paso a través de los presentes, ella quería ver con sus propios ojos quien tocaba tan magnífica pieza, aunque muy dentro de ella sabía quién era.

"Es él, es él —pensó Rima con la ilusión asomando por su rostro—, solo él puede transmitir tales sentimientos"

Su corazón que se supone no debía latir comenzó a brincar dentro de su pecho de forma salvaje, parecía que el musculo muerto comenzó a cobrar vida mientras le melodía aun sonaba en sus oídos. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosos a la persona que tocaba.

Shiki estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras el violín descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Las notas se habían detenido dando paso a un coro de aplausos, todos estaban fascinados con Senri, todos incluyendo a Rima, quien parecía no creerse del todo lo que pasaba.

Todo el tiempo había sido él, siempre había sido Shiki la persona a quien buscaba.

Él hizo una reverencia al público, no obstante noto la presencia de la chica Touya, a quien le dedico una sonrisa. Ella se encogió en su sitio cuando las vampiresas se dieron cuenta de a quién iba dirigida esa sonrisa, sin duda alguna Senri era uno de los solteros más codiciados.

La joven vampira avanzo hacia él con intención de llamarlo pero su paso fue bloqueado, ahora era su turno y no podría escapar de aquello hasta no complacer los deseos de su padre, puesto que su propio deseo ya había sido complacido.

Rima suspiro aliviada una vez que su pieza termino, Todo el tiempo que toco el instrumento no dejo de pensar en Shiki, quien representaba su único motivo para la música, y durante todo el lapso de su pieza él la observo. A pesar de que no estaba muy familiarizada con Shiki se dio cuenta que fue embargado por sentimientos de confusión, pues su rostro no dejaba ver más que eso.

Sin embargo cuando ella quiso acercarse a él, este había desaparecido. Ella espero pacientemente, de seguro estaba con sus primos o con su familia, pero esa era una mentira que se decía así misma. Sabía perfectamente que se había marchado y que no volvería.

Invadida por el miedo y la tristeza salió al jardín en busca de seguridad. Aquel sitio representaba más que un simple jardín, ahí era donde ella jugaba cuando era niña y al cual asistía cuando se sentía triste. Por alguna extraña razón el perfume de las flores la calmaban. Tomo asiento en su banca favorita —la que permitía tener una plena vista de todo el lugar— dispuesta a quedarse ahí el resto de la fiesta. No pensaba regresar, no si no estaba quien ella anhelaba.

Se sintió estúpida, ella había estado esperando ansiosamente el encuentro con el chico del violín, pero él ni siquiera la recordaba. De seguro Shiki no tenia memorias de cuando visito la mansión y mucho menos de su pequeño encuentro.

—¿Por qué tocaste esa pieza? —preguntó una voz junto a ella.

Rima alzo la vista, unos ojos azules la miraban interrogante. Ella se quedo sin aliento, era Shiki quien estaba a su lado.

—… Porque me pareció hermosa —dijo Rima bajando la vista.

Ella no mentía, desde el primer momento en que la escucho se enamoro de la música y de quien la tocaba, aunque era demasiado joven como para darse cuenta de eso. Rima había interpretado la melodía que años atrás Shiki le había tocado en una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar, naturalmente no era exactamente la misma, pues los años habían deteriorado su memoria, sin embargo era demasiado similar a la original.

Shiki tomo asiento junto a ella, causando que Rima se sintiera extraña al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Esa era de mis primeras composiciones —comentó pensativo. La joven junto a él lo miro incrédula.

¿Tan dulce melodía había sido escrita por aquel niño de no más de siete años? Realmente era un prodigio de la música.

—En ese entonces no mostraba mi trabajo a los demás por miedo a que no fuera bueno —prosiguió observando los narcisos que adornaban la mayor parte del jardín—, evitaba tocar e incluso pensaba dejarlo, hasta que un día una pequeña niña se escabulló en la habitación donde practicaba. Ella pensaba que mi música era buena, tanto que incluso sonrió cuando termine de tocar el violín

Rima se encogió en su sitio, él la recordaba. La felicidad la embargo por completo. Shiki sonrió cuando recordó lo acontecido aquella vez. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Rima, quien sonreía sin darse cuenta, él se alegro cuando vio que seguía siendo la misma. Era imposible no olvidar a la pequeña niña cuyas coletas se mecían a cada movimiento de su pequeño cuerpo, además su sonrisa era mil veces mejor que escuchar a Vivaldi.

—Esa pequeña niña fue mi única razón para seguir tocando y creando música, fue porque sus palabras eran sinceras que creí que realmente podía ser bueno en eso.

Los ojos azules de Rima pestañearon confundidos y sorprendidos ante la confesión de Shiki, quien la miraba con cariño. Para él Rima era la única que lo había apoyado y motivado en su sueño de ser un violinista, siempre que se sentía triste o deprimido recordaba aquella sonrisa que ella le había brindado sin reservas.

Ella era más que un pilar, representaba todo para él.

—Yo también, la única razón por la que aprendí a tocar el violín fue para estar más cerca de ti —musitó la hija de la familia Touya —, tu eres mi razón para amar la música.

Shiki se inclino hacia ella, causando que Rima se tensara en su sitio. No necesitaba más para ser feliz, el encontrar a Shiki había sido su mayor sueño hasta ahora. Él apoyo su frente contra la de Rima provocando que cerrara los ojos, sus mejillas de mármol estaban teñidas por un leve tono carmín.

Él se rió cuando se dio cuenta que ella pensó que la iba a besar, cosa que no le pareció gracioso a Rima, quien estaba más roja que un tomate. Pero antes de que pudiera separarse de Shiki él la tomó de la barbilla y levanto su rostro hacia el suyo para depositar un beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron ella estaban un poco menos avergonzada, causando que el chico volviera a reír, ella se veía más hermosa cuando sonreía.

Gracias a la música Rima había encontrado a su primer amor, ahora su nuevo sueño era hacer que el primero fuera el último. Después de todo eran vampiros, su final feliz no era hasta que la muerte los separe, sino más bien un hasta toda la eternidad.

* * *

**¡Tada!**

**Acepten este one-shot como regalo de navidad.**

**Verán, como vi que mi primer fic de esta pareja tuvo gran aceptaciòn y la mayoria pedia otro, decidi hacer este para satisfacer a los que se quedaron con ganas de más.**

**A mi me gusto el final, fue tan *sniff, sniff***

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review **

**No dejar un review significa que en alguna parte del mundo un Domo muere, evitemos **

**la muerte de los Domo-kuns dejando un review**


End file.
